Nightmarish Waltz
by Sardonic Grin
Summary: Ophelia is plagued with terrible night terrors that put her life in danger. Yusuke is a fallen Spirit Detective at a crossroad in his life. She thinks they could save each other, if their haunted pasts don't destroy them first. Yusuke/OC and OC/?. Con Crit welcomed :
1. The Late Show With

I won't make any promises that I can not keep-for instance, updating this story regulary. I will promise that I will try my very hardest to finish this, and maybe if I can actually finish something I started writing for once, I might be able to get back on this horse.  
I haven't written anything in a long time, especially on , so forgive any technical mistakes. I also haven't watched Yu Yu Hakusho in forever, so once again, forgive any mistakes, but kindley point them out to me :)

Also, if any of you know of any good Yu Yu Hakusho fanfictions, please let me know! I have been looking for a few days, but haven't found any that tickled me!

_**Nightmarish Waltz**_

**Chapter One: The Late Show With...**

Ice cold droplets of water trickled down her face, as she brought herself to look in the mirror. Her skin was red from the sudden rush of frost and she dabbed away the remaining water from her porcelian skin. She sighed, gripping the edge of the grainy-white sink to keep her balance.

_In other news, police are still searching for any clues regardling the mysterious robberies to befall downtown Tokyo_.

She turned her head towards the open bathroom door-it would be a matter of time the Spirit Detective squad was going to be called onto the scene. Under the radar of course.

_No finger prints were found at any of the crime scenes, and security cameras were interrupted..._

She snapped her eyes back to the mirror. Her cloudy orbs stared back, and she leaned in until her nose touched the glass to get a better look. The white spots on her iris were getting larger. Another thing that would only be a matter of time.

"Hrm," she grimaced, and placed the thick-rimmed glasses on her face.

Forcing a pep to her step, she exited the bathroom of her 5th floor apartment in the bad part of town, and grabbed the hot tea resting on the kitchen counter. Tingles of heat played with her skin as she brought the mug to her lips.

_No suspects have been named, but police assure the public they have everything under control._

She nodded her head, "Not bad..."

She walked onto the balcony with the amazing view of another highrise complex, and the apartment of a sex maniac she decided should be named Jim. Jim seemed to have no friends, but rather enjoyed the company of some shady looking females; all of whom towered above him in neon platform shoes and wore more bright red lipstick than any drag queen she'd ever seen. Jim was a short, and fat, and balding, and so typical that it made her sick to watch him tripp over these tramps, whom eyed his buldging water like a dog staring at a peice of bloodied steak. She would watch him until the light in his room went black, and then direct her attention to the single mother of three rowdy boys looking over the edge of her balcony like it was her only means of escape. Her name, Lia decided, was Fran.

But tonight, her favorite soap-opera characters were no where to be found, and she pouted unattactively as she took a seat on her wicker chair. Both apartments were dark. So, all Lia had tonight for company was the screeching sound of felines and sirens echoing from the distance.

_And now, time for the Late Show with..._

Already? She arched her neck and looked at the clock hanging in her apartment. The numbers looked distorted, but she was show both arms where giving the crooked 12 a hug. She leaned against the chair and sunk. The wind brushed against exposed skin, making her little hairs stand on end. A black tank top and shorts were not appropriate fall weather; but since when did she dress "appropriately."

She allowed a little smile cross her face.

He scolded her for that on her more than one occasion. High heels were not "appropriate" for a fighter, even if they were made of steel and had a hidden knife. Her armor was ill fitting, he said. What's the point of armor if your arms are exposed?

"It's too hot for sleeves," she had groaned, "and that's something coming from you! You hardly ever wear a shirt at all!"

He had some snarky response for that one...but now...her memories seemed so faded and torn, she couldn't remember...

She couldn't remember how soft his touch was...

She couldn't remember they way his face moved when he smiled...or how red it got when she called him handsome...

But it was fine, she told herself. The whole reason why she abandoned the makeshift home she built with her friends in Makai, and traded her demon life for a painfully human one in the first place-to no longer have to remember. To no longer feel the sinking sensation in her chest; as if her lungs were filling with water. Drowning from the inside. Constantly. It didn't matter where he was in Makai, she felt him. He infected her. He was in her skin, surging through her blood stream. Sometimes it was like a bricks piled on her back-pressure. Sometimes it was just...vacant, like she hadn't eaten in days.

She picked at the chipped purple nailpolish absentmidedly. In all her years, even all her defeats in battle, she never felt as weak as she did when she crossed the border into human world-and she knew he would have something snarky to say...if he was still talking to her...

The shadow that flew past her face barely captured her attention, and she snapped her head towards that other brownstone. She tensed instantly and scanned the area with her dull blue eyes. Paused.

The _shh_ of the leaves...

The hardy rumble of a semi...  
She perked her ears and tried to listen further than just the complex.

_We to feel alone._.

Mumbling, coming from...she looked around frantically.

_The Late show with..._

She sighed in relief. " Fuck me," she laughed, "Stupid T.V..." She swallowed the lump in her throat. Felt it cascade down her body. Relaxtion.

_You love her more than me don't you? Because she knows what it feels like to be alone?_

The stars weren't out tonight, she noted. The sky was murky; riddled with clouds that twisted and curved. Black. Just a void.

_What about me? Do I not share the same feeling?_

She knitted her eyebrows together. The tingling feeling of pins and needles on her feet caught her attention...

_I know lonliness. You taught me well..._

...then up her leg...

_That was your mistake, putting all your faith in me. That isn't my problem._

Her arm felt like it weighed 100 pounds; inmmovable.

_You truly haven't grown. You're as weak as you were when I met you. If you can't handle the simpliest form of abandonment..._

"Fuck," she tried to shout, but all she managed to muster up was a hollowed exhale of air. She tried to will her arm to move...to smack herself across her face...but it wouldn't budge. Not even an inch. The tingling continued to crawl up her body.

_If you can't handle that there are others better than you_

She craned her neck to look into her apartment. The fuckin light was on when she left, but all she saw darkness. The clock read 3245. The arms melting into black pools; absorbing the whitness. The purity.

_If you are so torn apart from your so-called terrible life!_

With a groan, she used every muscle in her stomach to pull herself off the wicker chair. No feeling in her legs, she toppled to the floor- she hoped her eyes would open-she felt her body hit the wood with a thud. Her stomach flipped.

_Then maybe you should reconsider life in the first place!_

Her eyes flew open and she was staring into the bright blue sun-kissed sky. She took a sharp intake of breath, and let outa hard sigh. The rumble from her throat was welcomed. As was the feeling of her legs, and the control of her arm once again. She ran her fingers through her long black hair, and shut her eyes again. The cold wood under her was both welcomed and hated-her neck and back were tense from the fall, but the wood must have jolted her awake.

Thinking of him before falling asleep wasn't a good idea. Ever. But it was better than some of the other tricks her mind would play.

"Yeah, I know," she said outloud to no one, "I have. Trust me. I have."

The heat from the sun kissed her skin. Birds chirped loudly. Somewhere in the distance, kids were playing on the rotting jungle gym in the makeshift park in the center of the complexes. All abnormally normal. She dropped her hand from her hair and looked through the glass sliding door. The clock that hung proudly against her wall now read 8:00.

_The weather is beutiful this September morning, with a high of 16 degrees celcius!_

Normal.

Except for the man standing at the end of her hallway, with the axe wedged in his head...


	2. We are All So Bored

AN: Thank reviewer :) My first one in a long time 3 You gave me the will to keep on trucking! When I get my new ipod, I will try to update more often 3

* * *

**Chapter Two: We are All So Bored**

She sat up straight and gasped. For the second time her eyes flew open, but instead of staring into the suns rays, she was staring into narrowed violet eyes.

"You look like shit; when was the last time you slept?" The blue-haired demon drawled, "Seriously, those bags under your eyes? It's called sleeping pills, get some."

"Who wants to sleep, when you have nightmares like mine?" She smiled, breathing heavy as if she ran a marathon.

"Don't be so dramatic, Lia. Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'face your demons?"

"I'm facing you, aren't I?"

He smirked, showing off his bleach white teeth, "Yeah, but I'm good to look at. You would enjoy it too much."

"I'm regretting it already," She laughed, "But enough about me-"

"Yes please, you aren't very interesting."

"What brings you to my humble abode?"

He stepped back and she held out her hand , "Really Lia? Living in human world has made you lazy." He lifted her up, "and fat."

She glared at him and gasped, "Asshole."

"I only speak the truth," he shrugged, "Too bad none of that fat when to your boobs. A shame really."

"I am beginning to grow very tired of you." She crossed her arms over her chest, "Why are you here? If it's just to berate me for my eating habits, then maybe you should leave. I have important things to do today!" Like get all the stars in Super Mario 64.

"I have a favor actually." He mimicked her movement, and leaned against the metal banister.

"Wow," she exclaimed, widening her eyes," Shisiwakamaru asking little old me for a favor? I thought I'd never see the day!"

"Don't get excited, it isn't for ME!" He rolled his eyes, "It's for Suzuki and Mitsuko...she's having the baby."

She lost her smile. "Let me guess, in all of Suzuki's infinite wisdom and knowledge of weaponry and fancy spells, he can't ease the pain of her dying ?"

"Who said she's going to die?" Shisi asked with a serious tone.

"Everyone told her she couldn't live through childbirth, did we not? Even Kurama mentioned something to them if I am not mistaken?"

"That's where you come in..."

She gave him a confused look, but allowed him to proceed.

"We need you," he continued, "to go to Kurama and see if he can make Mitsuko something to ease the pain, maybe even save her life."

She was taken aback by the request, and stared into Shisi's eyes searching for any sign that he was joking; because there was no way he seriously took a detour from the demon world barrier, a good hour out of his way, just to ask her such a stupid question. "I haven't even talked to Kurama in years. He knows I live in human world, and I haven't even made the effort to see him. How am I supposed to waltz into his apartment like: 'OH HEY Kurama, who raised me since I was five and took me under your wing when my sister died, sorry I haven't even bothered asking how you've been these last, what, five years...but I have a little favor to ask: can you like, totally, save my friend's life? Thanks!'" She threw her arms in the air dramatically, "Are you for real? He probably likes you more, you do it!"

Shisi looked away and shifted uncomfortably on the banister.

"What?" She shouted, "Do you have a hot date or something?" Sarcasm dripped on every syllable she flung in his direction, but when he didn't immediately give her a good excuse as to why he couldn't just ask his ally for help, she gasped. "You do have a date!"

"She's a model! What do you want me to do!" He huffed, "Come on Lia!"

"Our friend is dying! And you are going on a date?! You have to be joking, please tell me you are joking!"

"Our friend is dying, and you won't get over your awkwardness around someone who you've known all your life. Please, tell me which one is more selfish?"

She pretended to think for a second, "No, you, still you. 100%."

She turned abruptly and walked towards the sliding door, accepting that either way the errand was hers. She stopped short however,suddenly remembering her dream. Looking down the hallway to apartment, between her bathroom and bedroom, she saw nothing. No man with an ax in his head. Just a small end table, with a picture of Suzuki, Shisi, Mitsuko, James and her taken after the Dark Tournament had ended. She remembered that moment fondly. After all the bloodshed, the tears, and the embarrassment of Team Uraotogi loosing to the human team, they had taken a second to reflect. Watching how strong Team Toguro was, Suzuki and Shisi realize they had dodged a serious bullet. Their lives were spared. Lia, James-a dog demon-and Mistuko-a healer-were supposed to be the alternates to take over once the obvious meat shields were disposed of. Not everything went according to plan, however. A blessing in disguised.

It was then, they pledged their alliance.

"Lia," Shisi's voice broke through, "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," she responded. She went to grab the handle of the door, but something caught her eye. Hand prints. Smudges of hand prints covered the doors. Pressed hard against the glass, as if trying to push through. All different sizes...

"Hello," he shouted, suddenly right behind the smaller demon, "It's just a door." he wrapped his hand around the wooden handle and aggressive slid the door open. A rush of cool air hit her face and she winced silently from the change of temperature.

_There are three dead and many injured in the freak five car pile up on Mita Dori street this morning..._

"What's your problem," he scolded, glaring at her.

She took a couple of moments to scan her apartment. The clock was still reading time normally. The TV on from last night on the channel she left it. The lights were still on as well-as they should have been in the beginning. She poked her head in, and listened intently for any foreign noises...  
Just the drip of her sink.

"If I was dreaming," she asked, "How would I know?"

The older demon sighed boredly, and suddenly shoved Lia into her apartment. She stumbled, tripping over the slide of her door, but managed to catch herself before she tumbled to the floor.

"Did you wake up?" He mocked. She threw him a warning glare, but he softened his features and approached her slowly. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," she snapped, "I'm going to put on some appropriate clothing and go visit Kurama. Meet me by the alternative entrance to Demon World. You know, where you dropped me off when I left."

"That's out-of-the-way," he said slowly, "You think we have enough time for that?"

She shrugged, mockingly, "I don't know, Shisi, you have enough time to wine, dine, and bang some dumb bitch, I think I have enough time to walk some extra blocks."

"Don't be vulgar, Lia, it doesn't suit you." He backed out of the apartment, "I'll be there in two hours, do you think that will be enough time?"

"We'll see," she turned and headed to her bedroom, "Close my door when you leave, I don't want bugs."

It rained in the fifteen minutes it took Lia to change, as evident from the dewy smell and fresh glistening street tar...and the blasted humidity that made the air thick and hard to breathe. The sun was now hidden behind a blanket or rolling gray clouds, and the rumbling echo from the distance floated over the city. "Hrm," she grimaced, zipped up her black hoodie, and started her journey to the mass of white-washed buildings which housed a certain silver fox.

She was half sure he would be home. His classes didn't start for another two weeks according to her knowledge of the education system in their city. He had no real job, except helping his step-father occasionally, and maybe volunteering at animal shelters when he was bored. No real friends, and broke many female callers hearts with his polite disinterest. She did know that on Thursday's he would walk from his loft to a corner coffee shop hidden from view by a lush of trees. He would order the same Caramel Latte with 3 shots of espresso, and take a seat in the corner by the window. He would sip his beverage, glance at his book of the week and occasionally flip through the pages. Sometimes he would look out the musty window; his green eyes seemingly alert and interested. She would swear that he was looking right at her, perched up in the tree and seemingly covered by leaves and branches. But he never acknowledged her existence; no gentle nod of the head, or a cautious wave. Nothing. Just a dead stare piercing into her very soul.

Then he would leave. Hands shoved into denim pockets, as he walked back to his home.

But today wasn't Thursday. It was Friday morning.

At the asscrack of dawn.

And he lived 10 miles away.

"Fuck me," she groaned, bringing her hood up and started her long trudge down the concrete pathway.

It was that awkward time in the morning-between the stark emptiness and bustling of human life. While shops were still dark and signs still switched to "closed", there were a plethora of mortals huddled by bus stops and hailing taxis, and Lia shoved her hands into her pockets and looked down the entire time. Watching only one converse covered foot march in front of the other.

_Koto says she likes me, but then kissed Sasuke at the party! _

_The new exchange student from America is really cute I think I mi-_

_I told you I needed the files by this morning! I'll have your-_

_Watch where your going! Asshole!_

The aggressive honk of a horn mingled with the whistles of crossing guards.

All conversations turned into a jumble mess of white noise. Usually, Lia brought her Ipod and drowned the noise with the sounds of guitar riffs and melodic melodies...sadly, it rested in her room, on top of the mahogany night table. Next to the black and white checkered lamp and the picture she literally ripped from her memory.

She slowed her pace...

She could honestly say she had it easy growing up. Tucked away in the deep black forest of Makai, and surrounded by people who loved her. Her memory before falling into the hands of Kurama is nothing but black. The first thing she remembered was the feeling of sweat and panic dripping off her sister, who clutched Lia's small frame in her arms as she dashed through this dark abyss of foliage. Lia was gripping to her sister's armor that was cracked and cut open her hand. The stream of warm blood down her arm caused the then five year old to cry out weakly. But her sister didn't stop.

She couldn't.

_They_ were right behind her. At that moment Lia didn't know who _they_ were or why _they_ were after them, but she could sense her sister was thick with fear. Her breath short. "a huff a huff" as she ran. She felt Kira's lungs tighten. Her throat stiffen. Lia peered through her mess of black hair at her sister. Kira...her rock, mentor...the cold and borderline ruthless wolf-demon with a hear of gold, had thick tears falling from her green eyes...

She tripped over a misplaced log. She lost her footing instantly from her momentum, and both girls went toppling to the floor, rolling through broken branches and rocks. Kira's body shielded Lia from the impact, offering her exposed arms and legs to scratches and burns until her back hit the tree with a loud thud that shook the forest.

Then silence. Bleak, untouched silence.

Lia's eyes shut tightly and she mewed gently in pain. The gentle rise and fall of her sister's chest of comforting, and for some reason relieved that they had stopped running. That she couldn't hear anything. That she couldn't see her sister crying; dripping salty tears unto her hair. They were annoying and kept her awake, and all little Lia wanted to do...was go back to sleep...  
Her body relaxed. The wind caressed her broken skin, soothing the wounds that burned. The fever cooled for a moment. Kira said to stay awake...but this...was oh-so comforting...

And then she heard the crunch of combat boots against sticks that never stood a chance...

**Spa-LASH**

It was the disgusting, greasy, cold water that broke Lia from her revere, and she was propelled back to the present. A present in which she was now covered in muddy street water. She gasped sharply; the wetness chilling her to the bone-and let out a loud "Fuck."

"Having one of those days," a sultry voice called, and she snapped her head towards the offensive sound. She clenched her hands into her pockets, feeling for one of her knives (a girl can't walk the streets these days) only to discover that it was probably next to her ipod, which was next to the picture of Kira and her. She tried to compose herself, but when she made contact with chocolate-brown orbs, she tensed.

He was leaning against the wall of an ally, one foot propped up, smoking a menthol cigarette. The black smoke dancing above his jet black hair and obstructing the view of his baby face. He was looking at her intently. Scanning every inch of his body, but his look was not laced with lust, but with caution. Held back. When the initial panic drew back, she noticed he was on his guard.

"Something like that," she said.

He nodded at her, "That's some kind of defense mode you're in." He chuckled, "Crouching tiger?"

She was hunched, her legs ready to sprint. "Uh, yeah."

"Not really the best," he shook his head, "You look like you don't know if you want to fight or run."

She straighten up, "Maybe, I don't want to do either?" She narrowed her eyes at him, but he only laughed at her. He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the wet and, now, frustrated brunette.

"What are you?" He flicked his cigarette

"Excuse me?" She huffed.

"Well, you obviously aren't human- even Kuwabara could feel that much- but," he looked her over again; examining her backside a little too long for her liking, "for a demon, you suck at detecting spirit energy."

She opened her mouth to make a very elaborate protest, but he took her head and gentle turned it towards a crowd of school girls. "Look closely," he mocked, "You see that guy right there, with the shifty eyes and bad haircut?"

She did, sadly. And his haircut was really bad. "Yes."

"He's been tailing you for at least five blocks. At least that's when I noticed him."

Think of something snarky. Think of something snarky. "Oh..." Good job, brain!

"Now, do we know who he is?" the raven haired bastard smirked.

She scrunched up her nose in disgust, "The new Spirit Detective?"

"WOW! You are smart!"

She slapped his offensive limb away from her, "Thank you for taking time out of your such _busy_ schedule to inform me. Now excus-"

"Not, just yet," he interrupted, "Now see, this is what is going to happen." He pointed down the dead-end block. "You're going to have to make a turn right, I'm assuming to get wherever it is you are going. Now, that block right there is virtually empty at this time of day, so no one can hear you scream when Yuki- that's his name by the way- snaps your neck."  
Think of something witty. "Oh."

"But you are in luck! Because, it just so happens that Yuki is balls deep afraid of me- and for good reason, might I add. And- I mean, you just keep on winning today, baby- I just so happen to be going your way. Isn't that convenient?"

_A little too convenient_. She thought. "What do you want?"

He smiled. A genuine, toothy smile. The original tense, and musclar body, relaxed and he laughed gently at the smaller girl. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Now, she was confused.

"I really...have nothing to do today and I'm just bored," he laughed, "and my friend lives over there in that white apartment complex and I feel like just talking to someone as I travel."

There was something behind his fragile smile, something that made her chest tighten ever so slightly. She looked back over at the group of girls, that were making their way onto the bus. Through the messes of hair and blue uniforms, she saw Yuki's bold brown eyes staring her down, and every so often glancing at the ass of some unsuspecting 14-year-old.

"I guess," she smiled at the boy, "I'm not in the mood to fight anyway."

"Yeah, well, he would have probably killed you, to."

She gave him a warning glare, but relaxed and smiled.

"Let's go then," she started walking, "I'm on a tight schedule."


	3. 104

AN: Hey guys! Don't be a silent reader! I mean, if you want to that's totally cool, but I love concrit! I eat that shit for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! I'll have you all know this is my first female lead character I'm writing, and I'm super nervous. I love feedback! Even to tell me she is completely mary-sue ^.^ But if you guys are just reading and enjoying, that's cool with me to! It just feels good to be back in business ^.^

**Chapter Three: 104**

An awkward silence befell the pair as they made their way down a pretty secluded alleyway, tucked away from the bustling busy street. The tiny houses were tightly packed on the narrow street, with chain link fences stained with sienna rust surrounding their dishevelled forms. Lia walked slowly, soaking up the pathetic scenery-dead brown grass in front yards, broken windows, and children screaming-that seemed all too familiar to her. Even the trees seemed wilted and sad as they passed underneath.

"I used to live around here," her companion began, "when I was really young."

"That's nice," Lia said absent-mindedly.

"Not really..." he pulled his eyes away from a off-white shack with a broken door, and looked at the short girl, "You know, you obviously know who I am... but I have no idea who you are?"

She was almost startled by the question, and her heart sank instantly, "Oh, yeah, sorry. My name is Lia."

"Lia, huh? What does it mean?"

"Oh, I actually don't know," she pondered, "But it's short for Ophelia."

He made a face, "Ophelia? That's a weird name."

She shrugged, "My mother named me after a Shakespeare character. Are you familiar with his work?"

The boy scoffed, "I'm not that stupid."

"Well," she continued, perturbed, "Ophelia was Hamlet's lover. She followed him around like a lost puppy, completely entranced by his eccentric behavior. Then she went mad and drowned herself when he denied her affection with his feigned insanity."

He let out a boisterous laugh that echoed through the quiet street, "Damn, your mother had high hopes for you, didn't she!"

She smiled despite the insult, "Yes, I guess she did. I guess she thought I would be just like her."

He stopped laughing for a moment, but kept his toothy smile, "Have you lived up to her expectations?"

Lia twitched slightly at the question. Her chest tightened, and she felt foolish for even considering the thought, but how could she not? "I'm alive," she guessed, "so, not yet. But I'm still young..."

"At least she set the bar low."

They both exchanged a laugh, and she could feel his eyes piercing into her but she opted to keep her gaze forward-only stealing momentary glances when she was sure he wasn't looking. But those chocolate eyes were on her, and she could feel the question burning in him daring to be asked. From the way he smacked his lips, it was on the tip of his tongue.

"I know you from the Dark Tournament," she spat out, "You're a legend now, Yusuke."

He smiled, "Ah, so that's where you know me from."

"Yeah, I watched you fight. I mean, I watched your team fight." She nervously played with her fingers, picking at her growing nails. "I actually...know some of them."

"Oh?" he inquired, "who?"

She glance at him; he was walking with his hands crossed behind his head, staring down at her with a probing eye . "Kurama..." she dodged her eyes, "That's actually where I am going now.."

"No way!" He shouted obnoxiously, "You know Kurama!? How?"

"It's a super long story," she laughed, "My sister and I stumbled into his territory when I was five. We were injured and tired and just...on the verge of death and he took us in; helped us get back on our feet. He taught me pretty much everything I know." She smiled sadly and looked at the cracked concrete sidewalk, "When my sister died...he raised me. Kept me safe. I owe him a lot-"

"Wait," he interrupted, "How old are you?"

"Uh," she thought for a few seconds, biting her lip in frustration, "I don't exactly know, I lost count...I'm somewhere in the low hundreds. Maybe."

Suddenly his face was dangerously close to hers, "How...do you not know...how old you are?"

She laughed nervously, "I don't know! A lot of things happened in my life, I kind of don't think about it too much! I'll say, like, a hundred four?"

"Damn," he stared at her for a long time, analyzing the contours of her smooth face. "You don't look a day over ten."

" ," She grimaced, "I think my body stopped the aging process when I turned twenty-one, I'll have you know."

"You must have stopped growing at fourteen then," he giggled, "You're shorter than Hiei!"

She crossed her arms over her chest instantly, grinding her teeth. Maybe she should have just dealt with Yuki on her own. Would have been less frustrating that walking down this endless sea of misery with her new obnoxious friend-who was now laughing quite loudly and capturing the attention of sleeping dogs in the yard. She kept silent, however. Her heart had jumped at the name drop.

"I'm messing with you, geez." He finally stopped laughing, "you take things too seriously."

"Hrm," was her weak response. She uncrossed her shoulders, suddenly feeling bad for her mini tantrum. "Are we close to Kurama?"

"Not too much further, are you in a rush?"

"Kind of...I need his help...and it's going to take awhile to convince him."

"I doubt it, if you are really as close to him as you say, he'll probably just do whatever you want."

She sighed, dejectedly, "I don't know. I haven't seen him in years. Never even made the attempt to visit him-he'll probably spend an hour lecturing me."

"Nah, that doesn't sound like Kurama," he protested.

She hoped he was right.

Youko Kurama was a towering figure. Narrowed golden eyes, that sent a chill down her spine every time he shot a warning glance in her direction. When she first laid her eyes on his form, he was leering over her and her sister's mangled forms, with the bodies of the Spirit Police, that had only a moment ago been chasing them, impaled by long stalks of greenery. Their crimson red blood spurting like a macabre fountain. Fascinating, was all she could think. How something so beautiful and vibrant-oh, it was the greenest green she had ever seen!- could cause so much damage. One was impaled through his head, his body still twitching; his eye hanging by a tread. She wondered if he could see the little smile that crept along her face.

Kurama wasn't even phased by the gruesome scenery behind him. He continued to stare at Kira, who was panting harshly, as if waiting for her to plead. She saw a seed in clutched between two, long and elegant fingers, glowing red from his pure demonic energy. His face was stone. Unmoving. Unyielding to the scene before him. Lia bit her lip and buried herself in her sister's chest.

"P-please," her sister quivered, "She'll die..."

There was a thick silence. The only sound was blood dripping on wet earth. A faith groan of pain. A slice of a sword in the distance.

"So?"  
-

Now she was standing in front of the door of a stranger. She was biting her lip, her eyes pinned shut and breathing heavily. She swallowed the thick lump that formed in her throat; trying to push it deep into her stomach where it would burn and fissle away. But life just wasn't that easy, and all she felt was this gross sick feeling wash over her.

"Are you okay?" Yusuke placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't panic, he's not going to bite your head off."

"Maybe it's you who doesn't know Kurama that well," she mumbled.

"I don't know him as you do, Lia," his voice was soft and comforting. He gently shook her to capture her full attention, and she willing -this time-let her eyes meet his, "But I know him now."

His smile was warm and contagious. And he had the biggest brown eyes she had ever seen. To think there was a killer under those? She wouldn't have bought it if she hadn't seen it first hand.

"Go hide," he said suddenly, shoving her gently.

"Uh, what?" She stumbled over her words, "I don't have time for this!"

"I wanna fuck with him a little, it'll take two seconds, I promise!"

He knocked on the door quickly, and tried shooing her away. She stood a little ways away from the door with her arms crossed over her chest. She promised Shisi she would meet him at the barrier in two hours, and she definitely wasted a good 30 minutes slowly walking with the former Spirit Detective, exchanging little jabs...

Suddenly the door open, and she instinctively ducked away, peering from around the hallway. In the doorway was the red-headed stranger, that had her mentor trapped in his frail, effeminate, body.

"Yusuke, so nice of your to drop by suddenly," he spoke softly, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Remember that night you were wasted and admitted you would totally have a threesome with me?"

She snorted. Kurama looked positively offended and caught off guard by the statement, "Excuse me? I don't remember ever-"

"It was a month ago, we were having drinks in your apartment, and you made me try that disgusting demon vodka, that you swore was amazing and I ended up covered in my own puke in your bathtub!"

"I still-"

"And then you started spraying me with cold water to wake me up..."

"I remember that, but I never-"

"And you had this weird look in your eyes, and you said" Yusuke cleared his throat, dropping it down a few octaves, "If you found the right girl, I would have a threesome with you."

Kurama just stood there with his mouth slightly agape, and for the first time Lia witnessed the calm and composed their stumble over his words. "I..."

"But you're in luck!" Yusuke shouted, "because I found the perfect girl." He shimmied over and grabbed her. He presented her to Kurama like a peace-offering, and Lia could only smile weakly when the older demon laid his green eyes on her. He smiled.

"Ah, Lia..."

"Hey, Kurama," she waved, "I'm totally not into a threesome though, you aren't really my type."

"The feeling is mutual." He laughed.

"What? You don't like short chicks, Kurama," Yusuke frowned, "especially one over a hundred years old?"

"Usually, but not when I witness their first period and had to explain to them to birds and the bees."

_Ugh_ she slapped her forward as the boys erupted in laughter, "You really had to go there!"

"It was quite adorable!"

"If I remember correctly, you and Hiei ran out of the kitchen and the fuckin _dog_ had to explain it!"

"Okay, this just got weird."

Kurama laughed at Yusuke's disgusted look, "I'm sure Lia will explain it to you later, please come in."

He ushered them into his small one bedroom apartment which overlooked the entire city skyline, including a well placed park which housed many trees and plants.

It was a huge step away from the fortress Lia had grown up in, and she pursed her lips in confusion as she scanned the small abode her friend now resided. It was a 2x4 wooden coffin, with tacky green wallpaper and simple wooden furniture. The TV was an ancient box she remembered from the 90s when she first stumbled upon human world. The leather couch was torn at the sides, and the coffee table was scuffed and ring marks from coffee cups. Not to mention, littered with papers and text books she could barely pronounce. The kitchen was attached to the living room-the only separation was the black and white tiled floors and an assortment of kitchen appliances. To the left was a small hallway with two doors. To her right was a desk and computer with more scattered papers.

She smelt a familiar scent, however. Flowers. Hundreds of flowers. Roses, most notably. She took a deep breath of the sweet fragrance and was transported back to the stone fortress beyond the dark,dank, forest, that was guarded by vicious flesh-eating red plants with teeth sharp as razors. The walls had been littered with thousands of paintings and sculptures. Trophies from his escapades. And he would sit on a large golden throne he stole from a king, watching his followers and commanding them with a silent, narrowed, glare.

And roses. Roses everywhere. Of every color. Even black...black roses which had started growing around the time she appeared.

She opened her eyes and she was staring at a gold clock propped on his wall. It read 10:30am.

"Sorry for the mess, I was working on something," he walked into the kitchen, "Can I offer you two a drink?"

"Beer," Yusuke plopped on the couch.

"Nothing for me, thanks," she said quickly, "I'm actually in a bit of a hurry..."

"Oh?" the red-head inquired, "I guess you need a favor?"

She winced, "I'm afraid so..."

Kurama handed the cold beverage to Yusuke, never taking his eyes off the raven-haired demon. Behind the cool gaze, she could sense her old friend was shooting her annoyed look.

She took a quick breath, "Suzuki needs help. His mate his having the baby, and well-"

"I see," he nodded, "I know very well the issue. They came to me a few months ago for advice. I guess he didn't heed my warning."

She shook her head, "No. Shisiwakamaru came to me on behalf of them...and..." she played with her fingers, "I'm here on behalf of them..."

"In all of Suzuki's infinite wisdom, he couldn't discover a remedy." He shook his head, but didn't seem to be speaking to her. He walked towards the hallway, "It won't take me too long. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be out momentarily." He shot a look a Yusuke, then back at Lia, before walking into his bedroom.

She finally exhaled loudly.

"Damn," Yusuke laughed, "Was it really that bad?"

"I think I'm going to puke," She said dramatically, "I haven't seen him in years, you know how embarrassing this is for me?"

"I told you he wouldn't care though," he took a long sip.

"No, he's mad. I can tell."

"Nah, you're just being over-dramatic," he rose from his seat and walked over to her, "Trust me?"

She stared at him for a long time. He was leaning against the desk, occasionally taking little sips from the bitter beverage. His eyes locked on her, and she thanked him silently for not allowing his gaze drip over unimpressive form. Even though this was their first official meeting, she understood why so many have fallen under his spell and aligned themselves with him, despite the human blood that still had coursed through his veins. He was contagious.

"Yeah, I guess," she looked away.

"So," he began, in an effort to avoid any more awkward silences, "How do you know all these people?"

"Long, long story."

"I have time," he smiled.

"I don't," she said, annoyed, "Once he comes out with whatever he's making, I literally have to run as fast as I can to the alternative barrier entrance, then another 20 miles to where the parents-to-be are. All in the hopes that I'm not too late."

He nodded his head slowly, "That's all well and good, and I understand that but..." He trailed off and she instinctively looked at Yusuke. "You say you're in a rush, but you sure as hell not acting like you are."

She clicked her tongue, "You are just so observant, aren't you?"

"You're just easy to look at."

Ack! She tried to hold back the little girlish smile that pulled at her lips, and looked away sharply. But she felt her body tingle, and she cursed herself for being a sucker for pale boys and one liners.

"Ha," she scoffed, but was rendered silent anyway.

She looked at the clock, and a whole ten minutes seemed to have dissapeared. The thin arm skipped the seconds away quickly. And suddenly Yusuke was right behind her. And he was way to close for comfort, and she instantly tensed her entire body; and she didn't know if it was the fact he could kill with a simple blast from his spirit gun, or that he smelled just like she had imagine he would-old spice- that had her body fighting against her.

"He's going to come out soon," he began, "and I know you'd have to rush right out of here with barely a goodbye, because you seem like the type who would do that, but I'd like to see you again if that is possible? I have all the time in the world, now, to hear your story, and I want to."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "Bored."

She snorted, "That's a terrible excuse!" She couldn't help but smile whe she looked at him. "I'll think about it."

"Yeah yeah, the hard to get card, I get it." He chugged the rest of his beer and walked to the fridge,"I'm privy to all your tricks, little girl. I've been around the block a few times."

"Uhuh," she laughed, "I'm not playing hard to get."

"I calls them like I sees them."

"Ahem," Kurama cleared his throat, suddenly back in the living room. He gave Yusuke a stern look, and the boy slowly backed away from the fridge with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. "It's all set," he turned back to Lia, his features softened, but only a bit, "Luckily, I had something prepared for this occasion. But it will have a better effect fresh, so-"

"Sadly, I must run," she nodded, taking the brown paper bag, "is it easy to administer?"

"Any one can do it," the fox replied, "Suzuki will have no issue...just get it there as quick as you can."

"Thank you, Kurama," she bowed, "thank you so much for your kindness. I'll find a way to repay you!"

"Just...don't be a stranger," he smiled softly, patting the girl on her head. She smiled. "Now go."

She rushed to the door, turning around one last time to look at Yusuke, he was now leaning against the window, the smile never having left his lips.

"I'll see you later," she smirked, closing her eyes. And in a cloud of black smoke she was gone.


	4. The Chocolate Cake Dilemma

Author's Note: So, I have been gone for a while, so I won't be surprised if no one remembers this story exists, but I am trying to continue. I just got through a HUGE hump in the story line, and I think I can finally move forward. As usual, concrit is more than welcomed- in fact, I was a little iffy on how to end this chapter so I just kind of...ended it. Also, if anyone has any good HieixOC or YusukexOC or YusukexHIei, please link me...I need more stories to read :)

**Chapter Four: The Chocolate Cake Dilemma **

**She always hated the deep red, starless sky, of Demon world, with its dark gray clouds that never moved, and always stayed the same. She could say it looked too much like blood, but that would just be stating the obvious.******

**_"It matches your eyes."_******

**She grimaced. ******

**_"That's why you like it so much."_******

**Screams from the room across the hall seeped through the cracks of her door, as she placed cigarette between her pink lips. Fire singed the end, and she sharply inhaled the menthol addiction. ******

**_Is that why you like Human world so much? Because this blue matches yours?_******

**She aggressively ripped the stick from her mouth, and let out the dark smoke that clashed against the glass window.******

**_No...I like..._******

**She rubbed her head with her free fingers; It felt like a boa-constrictor coiled around her brain, squeezing. She foolishly hoped the magic elixir given to her would have muted the moans of agony coming from the room directly across from hers. She figured she would rest before sneaking back into the safety of human world without much of a peep. Sure, that was rude and would offend the future mother and father- but she was in the mood to be a selfish bitch for once. Why did Shisiwakamaru get to have all the fun?******

**Where was he anyway? ******

**She brought the cigarette to her lips once more. He promised to meet her, but when her body re-emerged at the barrier to demon world, she was met with the stone floor of the cave staring back at her; the blue haired demon, nowhere to be found. She was weak from the travel. Her legs wiggled and she wobbled through the barrier. The stench of maggots feasting on rotting corpses instantly filled her nose, and she was propelled back to her home; complete with the vacant feeling lodged in her chest. With beads of sweat forming on her forward, she stumbled towards the two-story wooden home that housed her allies; all while cursing the name of the famous Shisiwakamaru and the no-name bimbo he was plowing. ******

**Kurama had warned her to go with haste. And she swore it took another eternity to find the home obscured by the dark-green foliage. She probably was too late...******

**She cringed when her friend let out another long, agonizing yell, littered with curses at her lover for putting her in the predicament that she was in. And even though the pretty blonde demon will probably later on convince herself and those around her, that bearing a child with a body not meant for childbearing, was as much her idea as the narcissist by her side, Lia knew better. Lia knew. Men never understood. They never understood the taxing emotional and physical pain that went into ****_creating_****and ****_housing_****another living ****_thing_****. Oh sure, they help. They sloppily spill their seed into the unsuspecting female, pull up their pants, and walk away. ****_Fucking walk away_****. They always get to walk away. ******

**_There's no danger here. I could be free_****.******

**Tears gathered at the brim of her cloudy eyes.******

**_That's grossly ironic._******

**The cigarette suddenly tasted like death against her tongue, and the image of the tar leaking into her lungs was as vivid as the smoke emerging from the red embers, and she put it out against the window sill. Arms crossed over her chest, she paced about her room. The small, square room, she painted with her hands until the pale white skin were dyed a deep purple. She dragged the furniture all the way from human world because she "trusted" the craftsmanship, more than she trusted Suzuki wielding a saw and hammers. She pushed every dresser and bed frame with her own two bleeding hands; while the aforementioned green-eyed demon and his cohort, Shisi, laughed the entire way. What did they call her? They called her the strangest demon they had ever met, her obsession with the normalcy of human world was absurd, and ****_oh god_****, Shisi actually said "if you like it so much, why don't you ****_marry it_****."******

**And Kurama had given her beautiful purple flowers that could only grow in the Makai soil, right before she crossed through the barrier for (what she thought would be) the last time. Now, those very flowers- ****_what did he call them?- _****are laid to rest on her window sill; blackened, the petals brittled and disintegrate at a mere touch.******

**Ha.******

**What was he thinking giving her flowers? Didn't he learn when her sister tried teaching her to become a healer? That her hands were never meant to cure but to kill? That everything she touched turned into ash? She couldn't bring life to anything...******

**She touched her stomach...******

**No...not that.******

**That wasn't her fault. ******

**The creak from the door broke Lia from her reverie, and she snapped her head towards the offensive noise. Leaning against the threshold, was the six foot-seven dog demon, James. He was a striking figure, with thin, deep set eyes the color of a storm cloud and muted brown hair that sat as a forest of spikes around two prominent dog ears. His body was a portrait of lean muscles that rippled through his arms and legs, clothed under painfully human blue jeans and a white shirt...and purple apron...******

**"****Are you going to brood all day in your coffin, or will you join me in the living room for some tea?" He drawled, almost boredly.******

**She snickered, "What are you making?"******

**"****You'll have to follow me to find out." He turned, whipping his tail aggressively as he disappeared into the hallway. ******

**Lia pouted- ****_but I love to brood-_****and begrudgingly followed her friend into the living room. ******

**-******

**The living room and kitchen were on the same floor as the four bedrooms and occupied the same space on the second floor. She and Mitsuko hardly had a say in decor of their joint living space, and was a constant argument between the three males. When she left for human world, it was still a wooden skeleton of it's future self. Not even the kitchen appliances, that they had worked so hard to steal, were even plugged in-because Suzuki didn't have a foresight to think of electricity and how they were going to hone it from Demon City. There wasn't even furniture, just plush purple pillows that Shisi threw into the center of the room with a gruff "here, seating." The only thing the three agreed on was the downstairs being a Dojo and spent a good proportion of the summer perfecting their new training grounds. ******

**Apparently, a lot had changed. ******

**"****Wow," Lia scanned the rectangular room with bright eyes, "You guys did a number on this place."******

**The light wood was painted a stark white, with black trimming around the large bay windows and floor molding. In the center there was square glass coffee table resting on a rod iron frame. Candles were lit upon it, and sending a fresh smell of lavender throughout the humble abode. A black leather couch against the wall, with a hand painted picture cherry-blossoms floating in a dark sea hung above. White paper lanterns scattered throughout the ceiling added extra light. The focal point was the 21st century T.V framed by two blackwood bookcases, which housed everything from famed demon physicists, to the works of Shakespeare, Chaucer, and Poe. ******

**"****Hand carved," she noted, touching the wood of the bookcases; it was smooth and coated with white vinegar and oil to keep the shine. "What wood is this?"******

**"****It's from the threes in of the darkest woods in Demon World," James said nonchalantly from the kitchen.******

**"****Ah," she smiled, "Did you say hi to Kira while you were there?"******

**"****Yes, I did, actually," he smiled, "I wanted to freshen up the flowers there, someone beat me to it though..." His voice trailed off for a moment, and Lia looked over at the elder demon. His back was towards her, his tail hanging limp as he poured the hot tea. "The old house is destroyed though..."******

**She frowned, "Yes. And everything was gutted. Looters got to it."******

**The kitchen was separated by an narrowed island with four rod-iron breakfast stools. The kitchen was painted a contrasting red, she figured to show the separation between the two areas. She also noted it was smaller, only taking up about a quarter of the space. It was typical, she figured. Refrigerator, oven, sink, coffee maker. There were some knick-knacks, that made it special; like the threaded picture which said "James' Kitchen, Keep Out" over the sink. Some things never change. ******

**She took a seat on one of the stools as James handed her a cup of scorching hot strawberry tea. "Ah, I have missed this, though," she smiled, "Human tea pales in comparison."******

**"****I'm honored to finally share this with you," He laughed gently, "You're the only one who appreciates quality tea in this place."******

**Lia took a small sip; after the initial burn upon her lips, she was instantly hit with the sweet taste of freshly picked strawberries doused with honey. Her favorite flavor. ******

**"****And, that's not the only surprise!" James shouted quite enthusiastically after his sip, "Close your eyes!"******

**"****Really," she groaned, "I'm not five anymore..."****  
****  
"Close your eyes!"******

**"****Ugh." She shielded her eyes, listening to James rummage through the kitchen like a spaz; and she could imagine him tripping over his large ogre feet a colliding into a wall, and getting stuck. And she snickered to herself.******

**"****OKAY!" he shouted, "Ta da!" ******

**She ripped her hands from her face and instantly lost her smile when she laid eyes on the "present" served to her, literally, on a silver platter. James, with a wide toothy grin and arms stretched out complete with spirit fingers, gave her a "well?" look.******

**"****Chocolate cake! Your favorite!"******

**Oh, yes, it was chocolate cake. A perfectly made chocolate cake, she might add. Complete with delicately crafted chocolate petals, and chocolate covered strawberries. And sprinkled with actual chocolate flakes and sugar powder. Double layered. And if she remembered correctly, the middle was doused with fudge, so .bite was just drenched into chocolatey goodness. And this would be perfect...******

**She pulled her lips into a forced smile, and through teeth said, "Chocolate isn't my favorite..."******

**James, still with his smile, looked around frantically, "It's not?"******

**"****Nope, that's Hiei's favorite."******

**"****Oh, it is?" he slowly put his arms down, "I thought...he liked Key Lime Pie?"******

**"****No, no no. Key Lime Pie is actually Kurama's favorite. Hiei likes chocolate cake, with ice cream on top. Though he will never admit it, because you, that's just what he does. Just hides things. Like everything. In fact, he would get you to make chocolate cake, by first pissing you off and then using reverse psychology so you make it just to ****_spite him_****. Then as he ate every bite with that complacent look plastered on his face, he would smile at me like he was proud of himself."******

**"****Oh...really?" James huffed, shaking his head at his creation.******

**"****I like..cheesecake. Cherry Cheesecake. See, I would ****_ask_****you to make me cherry cheesecake because I am a normal person with complete charge over her emotions, and has no issue just ****_asking_****when I want something. Because, yeah, I'm normal." Her eye twitched.******

**"****So..." he trailed off, "Does that mean you aren't going to eat it?"******

**"****No, like, I'll eat it because I'm not ungrateful. I'm just letting YOU know, that Chocolate Cake is Hiei's favorite." She held out her hand.******

**James rolled his gray eyes, and handed her the fork, "You know you can't hate chocolate cake just because someone you don't like enjoys it."******

**"****I don't ****_hate_****chocolate cake, I just ****_hate_****what chocolate cake has become." She stabbed the offensive layered pastry. ******

**Knowing this was going to turn into one of ****_those_****conversations, James sighed and dragged one of the stools around, sitting opposite of Lia as she dug into the cake. "How long has it been?"******

**"****A while." She took a bite-****_oh god, it is like heaven._******

**"****You left your home just to get away from him. Abandoned everything you are, changed yourself. Aren't you tired of living your life around him?"******

**She narrowed her eyes at the dog demon, "I didn't change everything for him."******

**He shook his head, taking his own bite of his creation. "You are still letting him get to you?"******

**"****Nope," she assured...him or herself. "When you are with someone for so long, they have a nasty habit of getting into your very essence. And when they leave...well they leave apart of themselves with you. And all you have to do is just keep on walking in the opposite direction, and hope that eventually, they just become a bitter and faded memory."******

**"****Why does it have to be so bitter?" ******

**She snickered, "I don't know? because it isn't love if it isn't just a little bitter?"******

**"****Ack," he hissed, "So melodramatic, Lia?"******

**"****Well, the source of my power is melodrama," she shrugged, "I can't change that."******

**"****I guess, I had hoped that you were happy with your new life."******

**"****Who said I wasn't happy? I'm content."******

**"****Happy and content are two different beasts. And from the looks of it, you're neither. You're pale-"******

**"****I've always been pale! It's not my fault my genes suck!" ******

**"****You're pale," he hissed, "With bags under your eyes. And it looks like you haven't eaten in months."******

**"****Oh really? Because Shisi said I got fat?"******

**"****Psh, when do you ever listen to him?"******

**"****Speaking of him," she said, hoping to change the subject of how shitty she looked, "Has he come home yet? He was supposed to meet me at the barrier and never showed."******

**"****No...but judging from the rancid smell about a mile away, I'd say he'll be walking through the door in roughly five minutes."******

**"****Yeah, what is that smell he wears now?" She scrunched her nose in disgust, "I smelled that when he showed up."******

**"****I don't know, I try not to pay attention to him."******

**She laughed for, what felt like, the first time in years. James just rubbed his head and continued to vent about his grievances with Shisiwakamaru, which dated back to when they first encountered the blue-haired demon a year before the Dark Tournament. And she listened intently between sips of her cooling tea and bites of ****_Hiei_****'****s favorite cake, laughing at James' animated gestures. This felt normal. She didn't doubt she was awake, or feared that behind her was the man with the axe, or some other macabre image from her past. And as if on cue, Shisiwakamaru burst through the door five minutes later, preceded by only his stale aroma, and met with a verbal onslaught from the saucy dog demon. ******

**The screams had long since faded from the home, and Lia could feel her friend was in a serene state for now. The child wouldn't be here tonight, and the lovers could rest before the "bundle of joy" made his appearance. James was happy, as far as she could see, behind his scowl. And she was even happy to see Shisiwakamaru, who was now standing next to her, with an arch eyebrow.**

"Why are you smiling?"****

**"****You smell like bad sex and failure, it pleases me," she batted her eyelashes at him. ******

**"****I hate how you do that," he scowled and took a seat next to her.******

**The three spent the rest of their night devouring the remainder of the cake and reminiscing of times past. And for a second she forgot why she ever left home in the first place****  
**


End file.
